


Not Gonna Die

by anneryn7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Friendship/Love, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Needs Stiles, Nurse Melissa McCall, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: Slight AU. Stydia feels. Post season 3B aftermath. 'He needs me. I need him. I have to know that he's okay. I can't lose him. I can't lose Stiles on top of everything else that we've lost.'





	Not Gonna Die

**Author's Note:**

> Background: This takes place immediately after season 3B.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Song Inspiration/Suggestion: "Not Gonna Die" – Skillet

I paced the waiting room at the hospital. Melissa was busy helping someone else – so I couldn't get back to Stiles' room to see him. I dared the hospital staff to stop me and they did. Just because I'm not Stiles' family, I'm stuck out here. That's ridiculous. He  _ **needs**_ me. I  _ **need**_  him. I have to know that he's okay. I can't lose him. I can't lose Stiles on top of everything else that we've lost. I need him. He's my tether. He keeps me sane. I don't know why it took me so long to see it. We have a connection. We always have. We're stronger together and I need him here. I need him to be alive. There's no way that I can do this without him.

The nurse manning the desk walked away and I took my chance. I bolted down the hall and tried to find Stiles' room. My heart stopped and dropped into my stomach. He still looks so pale. I went into his room and slid my hand into his. He's still so cold. I don't know how extreme the toll was on his body. The nogitsune fed from his spirit. Stiles has always been so strong. He may not see it, but everyone else does. _ **I**_ do. I'm terrified that Stiles will be nothing more than a shell of the man he has grown into.

It's a miracle that he didn't die. The lecture that Stiles gave me about how he would feel if I died has been echoing in my head, since I got to the hospital. I know that I would feel exactly the same way if anything happened to him. I would be devastated. I would literally go out of my freaking mind.

Stiles' hand squeezed mine and jarred me from my thoughts. He coughed and wheezed as he struggled to sit up.

"Don't strain yourself, Stiles." I scolded him, softly. He grimaced and continued his efforts, anyway.

"I'm fine, Lydia. I'm not the one you should be worried about right now."

"Don't be stupid. I'm exactly where I need to be." I corrected him. He shook his head and I could see the endless waves of guilt wash over him. "What happened isn't your fault, Stiles. It wasn't you. No one blames you."

"Yeah, well, maybe they should." He breathed. My hand moved, before I realized what I was doing. I gasped, when I felt the sting on my palm.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. I didn't mean to slap him. I didn't know what else to do. "It's not your fault, Stiles. I won't let you do this to yourself. We've already lost Allison and Aiden. I refuse to lose you, too. I need  _ **you**_."

"I'm right here, Lydia." He whispered.

"You can't leave me, Stiles." My voice broke and I felt tears fall down my face. I'm not sure that they ever stopped. Too much has happened today. We've lost too much.

"Come 'ere." Stiles pulled me onto the bed with him and held me against him. He cradled me against his chest and I sobbed against him. "I won't leave you, Lydia. I promise." He tried to reassure me. I clung to him, like my life depended on it. Maybe it did.

"I need you." I sniffled.

"I need you, too."


End file.
